Sweet Like Honey
by VioletFlash011
Summary: Lily didn't want to be captured. She was just protecting her tribe from Zuko. Too bad she starts falling for him. But her betrothed is still at the Water Tribe. Seems like she's stuck in a love triangle, so what is she gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, this is obviously a new idea. A lot of people make Zuko/OC stories, but this one is a twist because it's also OC/Sokka. *Hangs head down* Yes, she's from the Water Tribe. Let's get started!

* * *

Chapter One

"Sokka!" I shouted, after he threw a snowball at my face. He chuckled, and sent another one flying.

"Lily!" My grandfather demanded. I sent an apologetic look toward Sokka, and rushed inside of my hut. I took a look around. It was just me and my granddad here, so there wasn't much. Two small cots were in the corner of the hut, a small chest with our clothes in, and a small mirror.

"Lily, look at yourself." He softly said. He pointed me to the mirror, and I looked at it. My hair was curly, and chin-length. It had a small braid beside my left ear. It was a nice, dark brown. My skin was a nice dark tan, and my eyes were the color of cobalt. I was fairly chubby, and my fingernails were stubbed. My face also still had its baby fat. Then, I looked at my clothes. I was dressed in a nice purple parka, with lilac gloves. My boots were gray, with a fur lining. My coat also had the lining, and I was nice and comfy. After that, I pulled down my parka. I saw the necklace. The betrothal necklace. It was a nice, light blue, conflicting with my purple…Well, everything. It was a simple picture of a snowflake. The candle in the corner made it gleam. But, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Grandfather, what are you talking about?" I questioned. He pointed to a spot on my ear that was bleeding. It was a tiny cut.

"You could have hurt yourself." He scolded. "Stop getting into these fights! I know you want to be close to your fiancee, but throwing snowballs is too much." It's true, I loved hanging out with Sokka. I mean, we're going to get married soon, so, might as well. I huffed, and he gave me a look.

"Now, do your chores." I walked out of the hut, only to see Sokka and his sister, Katara, packing fishing supplies on a canoe. I ran to them.

"Lily!" Katara greeted. Sokka looked up at me with an 'I'm sorry' look. I smiled at him, then gave Katara a little hug. We have been best friends for years. That's mostly how the elders decided to make me and Sokka betrothed.

"Be safe." I scolded, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He rubbed it with his glove. I smiled at him again, then started my chores.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sokka and Katara came back, but not with fish. They came back with a strange clothed boy. He was an airbender, named Aang. He had a blue arrow on his bald head. He was dressed in orange and yellow. The boy was excitable, and entertained the small children in the tribe. Katara was following Aang, and even went penguin-sledding with him. After they left, Sokka came up to me with a death look fixed on his face. I was carefully knitting.

"I don't trust him." He growled.

"Who? Aang?" I asked.

"Yes. There's something about him. He's probably a Fire Nation spy." I scoffed.

"Oh, c'mon, Sokka. He's just a little kid."

"It doesn't matter! He's still dangerous." His eyes narrowed. "And I don't like how much time he's spending with Katara."

"Are you jealous?" He looked away. "Oh my spirits, you are! You're jealous of a twelve-year-old." Just then, a flare shot into the sky. Sokka and I gasped.

"See?! That was probably Aang's doing! He's signaling the Fire Nation!" Just then, the trie was in chaos. Sokka, the interim chief, took action. He gathered all of his weapons. Katara and Aang came back only for Sokka to yell at them and banish Aang. Katara, was of course, upset. An hour later, a Fire Nation ship came and destroyed the protective walls of the tribe. Katara and I took cover by her Gran-Gran and my grandfather.

Several soldiers, and a teenage boy rushed out of the ship. The boy had a big scar on his left eye. He also was mostly bald, but with a patch of jet black hair in a ponytail. He had a scowl drawn on his face, and he was dressed in Fire Nation armor. Sokka (with his wolf paint) tried to attack him, but failed and fell in snow. The teenager went into a rant, but then grabbed Kanna, Katara's Gran-Gran.

"He'd be about this age! Master of all elements?" I then realized he was talking about the Avatar. He threw Kanna back into me and Katara's arms. I growled. Nobody hurts elders that way. Sokka attacked him again, only to be helped by me throwing snowballs at the teenager's face. The scar-guy pushed Sokka to the ground, and sent a burst of fire at me. I yelped, but continued my snowball fight. He marched to me, and held both my hands with only one of his. His hands were unusually warm, and he marched me to his guards, who handcuffed me. Sokka stood up, to attack the boy again, but fell back to the ground by Katara.

"This is a lesson to you all, to never attack the prince! This girl will be taken to Fire Lord custody, after I capture the Avatar. Now where is he?!" As if on cue, Aang came back into the tribe on a penguin.

"I'm right here!" He yelled, as almost everyone in the tribe gasped in shock. Aang? The Avatar? Sokka and Katara made small comments about Aang. He distracted the boy and the guards, to let me run back to Sokka. But, the teen realized I was gone, and took me and Aang into his custody. I mouthed to Sokka that I'd be back, and gave a smile to him and my grandfather. Then, me and Aang disappeared into the ship.

* * *

Ok! That was chapter one! I hope you liked it! I'm going to post another chapter today probably, so look out for that! Send me a review! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Chapter Two here we come!

* * *

Chapter Two

As me and Aang walked into the teen's ship, he tried to strike a little small talk.

"So, you're name is Lily, right?" I nodded. " You're engaged to Sokka, right?" I nodded again. I was pretty scared, and that should be understandable. I mean, a Fire Nation ship is pretty scary.

"It's going to be alright." He promised."I'm going to get you outta here." The guards separated us, and took me into a dark and damp cell.

"It's going to be a while before we get to the Fire Nation." The teenager began. "So get comfy. My name is Prince Zuko. You must address me as 'Your Highness'." he stood there, waiting. Possibly for me to talk, but I kept quiet.

"What, you're not going to talk? Peasant! I command you to speak to me."

"Yes, Your Highness." He smiled a disgusting smirk. Then left, probably to talk to Aang. It was wet, and very, very dark. I tried to sit on my new cot, but it was soaked with seawater. I made a sound in disgust. That's when I heard someone coming down the stairs to my cell.

"Who's there?" I asked with timidness.

"Oh dear, child!" An elder exclaimed. "It is so damp down here. Are you okay? My name is Iroh."

"Hello, sir. My name is Lily, but I'm fine down here. No need to worry."

"No, dear. Come with me." Iroh unlocked my cell and guided me to the deck. I gasped at the sudden burst of fresh air.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled. "Why did you bring the prisoner up here?!"

"This prisoner's name is Lily, and she needs fresh air. You put her in a sea-soaked cell. Now put her somewhere else." Zuko shook his head, but Iroh stared him down.

"Fine!" The Prince fumed, as some steam came out of his nose. Then, he brought me to a cell right by Aang's. It was dirty, but it was better than the soaking wet one I was last in.

"Um.. Your Highness… Can you-you tell Iroh thank you?" He growled, then nodded. He then left.

"Aang? Ya there?" I questioned.

"Lily?" A familiar voice asked. "I'm here."

"Good. It's you. You need to get outta here. We're going straight to the Fire Lord's palace. I don't know what will happen to you, but you aren't safe here. I'm guessing you haven't mastered all the elements?"

"Yeah, I haven't. But, I'm working on getting out of here." Then, on cue, Aang blew himself out of his cell. The metal door clanged against my cell. Aang ran to me and shot freezing air at the lock. I hit it with my hand, and it broke. We grinned at each other, and then ran up to the deck. Zuko turned at us with anger and shot a blast of fire.

"Wait, my staff! We have to go get my staff!" Aang shouted. He ran back down the stairs, leaving me alone with Zuko.

"No snowballs to fight me with now!" Zuko chuckled.

"U-Um… Um." I answered, trying to block myself from the fire. My glove caught of fire, and I stomped on it. Luckily, I saw something in the sky. Aang came back out with his staff, and shouted with glee.

"Appa!" He smiled.

"Sokka!" I squealed. "And Katara!"

"Lily!" Sokka hollered. Katara flashed me a smile. I'm saved.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter, I saw that you guys favorited and followed this. And honestly that made me want to cry, of joy. Seriously, that's amazing. Thanks so much! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reading more and more! I love Lily so much I need to write more about her. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter Three

Aang went up to Prince Zuko and started fighting with his staff and air. I had no fighting tools, so I just stood at the corner trying to block myself from the chaos. A soldier came up to me, too, so I tried to fight. He sent a punch to my gut, but I blocked it with my elbow. He growled, then sent me a kick. I twirled around and gave him a blow to the back. He fell off the side of the ship.

"Sorry!" I hollered. And I cringed at the sight of his shivering. I turned back around and just watched the fight. Then, after about a minute of watching, Appa finally landed.

"Sokka! Katara!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. They came!

"Lily!" Sokka replied. I ran up to him, and he met me in the middle. He pulled me to him, and we hugged in a warm embrace. Katara came up to join us.

"Took ya long enough!" I said, and we chuckled. Aang then caught up with us, and only escaped the grasp of Zuko for a second.

"Avatar! Over here!" He yelled, as he held up Aang's staff. Aang realized, and promptly sent a blast of air in Zuko's direction. Zuko countered with a fireball, and that was when I was knocked off the ship.

* * *

Hours (I figured) later, I woke up in a Fire Nation bedroom. The bedroom was tilted, so I figured we were still at Prince Zuko's ship. And speaking of the devil, he came in.

"So?" He asked. I didn't say anything. So? What's that supposed to mean?

"So?" He asked, more angrily this time. I wanted to say so many things. So? So what, pretty boy? Insert sass comment here. Yeah, I'll say something totally awesome...

"So, what, Prince Zuko?" I'm a wuss.

"Where is the Avatar?" He scowled. You know, so much scowling is bad for you. And how am I supposed to know where Aang is?

"What are you talking about, Your Highness?"

"Don't Your Highness me! I know you know where the Avatar is going! Tell me!" Zuko demanded. Calm down, Sparky.

"Prince Zuko!" A familiar voice said. Iroh!

"Uncle!"

"What are you doing, nephew?"

"Putting this peasant in her place." Peasant? At least I'm not a total Prince-Pouty Face! Prince-Pouty Face!

"Excuse me, but I am not a peasant." I commented. Zuko gave a death-scowl/glare. Yeah! Come on, Lily break out of your shell!

"Your Highness." I added. Something is wrong with me.

"You don't speak back to me! I am keeping you prisoner!"

"Yes, sir, but most prisoners are put in comfort so they trust you. If you really want to know where Aang is, I suggest letting me trust you." Iroh looked at the conversation with a chuckle.

"No! That's just what you want! I'm going to put you in a cell, and if you don't tell me where the Avatar is, you might just rot!" He yelled.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was in my old, dirty cell.

"Here we go again," I whispered.

* * *

Okay! That was chapter three! Hopefully you liked it! Sorry this was late, I just have a lot of stories on my plate right now! We'll see Aang's POV in the next chapter, so review!


End file.
